Dos hombres un destino
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Taiora v sorato Songfic: Dos hombres y un destino


Holaaaaa, yo aqui de nuevo (?) trayendo este fic, que puede continar, solo descidan como, me gustaria escribir ambas partes, pero seria una sorato y otra taiora o viceversa, ustedes descida cual primero D:

jejje y eso si quieren xD, aun asi si no bien puede terminar ahi jajajajajajaja, espero les guste :D

* * *

Dos hombres y un destino.

Nosotros tres somos amigos, amigos de infancia, ¿cómo nos conocimos?, simple, la escuela. Pasamos aventuras increíbles. Ella es nuestra amiga, tal vez la más querida, y ambos caímos ante sus encantos. Los dos enamorados de ella y ella, bueno la verdad, no sabemos de quien.

**Taichi Pov´s**

**Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
Es la chispa de mi piel,  
Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.**

Me enamore de ella cuando tenía 10 años, en nuestro viaje al digimundo descubrí lo importante que era para mí, cuando datamon la secuestro me sentí tan culpable, fue horrible. Con el paso del tiempo pensé que era mi deber protegerla de todo el dolor que nos esperaba por delante, pero ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que pensaba. A mis ojos era la niña perfecta, le gustaba el futbol como a mí, y no era de las que se molestaba en cuidar su apariencia, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, ya que es mi primer amor.

**Yamato Pov´s**

**Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
Cuando no pensaba ya,  
El volverme a enamorar.  
Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer. **

¿Cuándo fue que me enamore de ella? Tal vez cuando me di cuenta que éramos terriblemente parecidos en el Digimundo, y sé que cometo traición, Tai también la ama tanto igual que yo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ella. Trate de salir con mas chicas pero siempre ella invadía mi mente y mi corazón, la amo tanto que hace mi corazón doler. Jamás pensé en enamorarme, no después de ver la terrible relación de mi padres, me jure a mi mismo jamás enamorarme, y ahora estoy aquí, atado a sus encantos, suspirando por su atención.

**Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo.**

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé. 

El día era tan hermoso, uno de esos días cálidos de verano, en aquel parque, estaban ambos, uno frente del otro, mirándose, queriendo golpearlo sin supuesta razón, ambos eran amigos, pero estaban enamorados de la misma chica.

Los ojos azules del rubio miraban fijamente a los ojos color avellana del castaño. Los ojos avellana del castaño miraban fijamente a los ojos azules del rubio.

Yamato miraba a Taichi. Taichi miraba a Yamato. Ambos sin saber que decir, era obvio ninguno de los dos deseaba perder su amistad por una chica, pero no podían evitar sentir eso por ella. Ambos sabían que la peli roja era de lo más amigable con ambos, y es que ah ambos los admiraba de cierta manera. Cada uno tenía su historia a su lado, tal vez el conflicto era inevitable. Por el amor de Sora, Luchare, ese fue el pensamiento de ambos.

**Yamato POV´S**

**Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer.  
Le doy todo lo que sé,  
Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
La sé despertar, la se comprender.**

-Sora- la llamo al verla pasar por el pasillo de la escuela

-Matt- dijo al verme- Muy buenos días- dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Sora con el paso de los años se había convertido en una hermosa joven, además de que había decidido continuar aprendiendo el arreglo floral, en lugar de continuar en el futbol. Prácticamente así se ve más hermosa. Logre abrirme mucho mas con ella, puedo ser yo mismo, la amo, la amo demasiado, quiero darle todo, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, quiero comprenderla y que ella me comprenda a mí, tal vez suene egoísta pero quiero ser su mundo, quiero hacerla conocer lo que es el verdadero amor, no un amor infantil, uno mucho más maduro y duradero.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte

-Voy al club de futbol, Tai dejo esto en el salón- dijo mientras me mostraba una bolsa- supongo es su uniforme, es tan despistado que lo dejo olvidado

Sonreí un tanto forzado, Tai nunca hacía falta en nuestras conversaciones

**Taichi POV´S**

**Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,  
Cada beso sabe a miel.  
Es amiga de los dos  
Pero en el amor jugamos los tres. **

-Ah pero que tonto soy, me deje el uniforme en el salón- dije en voz bajita, a lo lejos logre ver a la dueña de mis sueños e ilusiones, venia acompañada de mi mejor amigo, si por que a pesar de todo Matt es mi mejor amigo.-¡Chicos!- los llame mientras corria hacia ellos

-Taichi baka- me reprendió Sora al tenerme cerca- ¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidarte el uniforme?- dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsa

-Jejeje gracias- digo mientras la tomo-es solo que se me olvido

-Se te olvido, serás cabezota- dice molesta mientras yo rio divertido.

A veces pienso que Sora al estar conmigo se vuelve más a como era antes, mas, mas ¿infantil?, no sé si sea la palabra adecuada, pero pareciera que tenemos diez años de nuevo.

**Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo.**

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

El brillo, la decisión de ambos no flaqueaba, ninguno de los presente parecía querer echarse a atrás, justamente parecía que volvían a los tiempo de hace años, cuando peleaban por cada tontería, pero ahora, en ese momento, sabían a la perfección que eso no era una tontería, se trataban de sus sentimientos y la estreches de su lazo afectivo. Mejores amigos, eso es lo que era pero en ese momento eran algo mas, era rivales, rivales por el amor de una hermosa joven, amiga de ambos.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, sin moverse tratando de responder, pero no podían, enojo, furia, odio, no, esos sentimientos no entraban en dicha pelea, solo era compañerismo, una decisión a tomar. ¿Quién de los dos debía declararse? Ese era el asunto por el cual se encontraba en aquel lugar, el gimnasio de la escuela, nadie iba ahí, no había problema que los pillaran en plena acción.

Ambos estaban por comenzar cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a la joven peli naranja, que los veía con alivio y un poco de miedo.

-No lo hagan- dijo entrecortado, ya que su respiración estaba agitada- paren esta locura

-Entonces

-Contestanos algo

-¿Sora a quien de los dos amas?- preguntaron ambos mirando a la chica la cual los miraba asombrada.

¿Fin?


End file.
